fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord of the Rings
Lord of the Rings is episode 24a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Kyle sees Fanboy perform a magic trick in which he links and disconnects two rings, and Kyle is anxious to learn the secret to it. Fanboy will not tell it however, and Kyle will stop at nothing to replicate the trick. Plot Kyle approaches a billboard reading "The Great Fantini" and learns Fanboy is a magician. Pleased, he thinks this should be rich. Next to him, a crowd is watching Fanboy preform a scarf trick. Kyle joins in the crowd and sees the scarf trick finish just in time, and he wonders were Fanboy's doves come out of, letting out his "Zing" catchphrase. Fanboy is then ready to do the grand finale: the brain-blowing, piddle-inspiring, $3.95 costing linking ring trick for beginners. He pulls out two silver rings and links and unlinks them, by magic. Everyone is pleased, but Kyle was a little jealous. He complains that an infant can do the trick and he was even linking teething rings while my governess pushed him in his pram when he was young. Fanboy assumes Kyle is a skeptic and decides to invite him up onstage, but Kyle teleports himself there and tries to pull them apart himself. After several attempts, he gives up, and the magic show ends. Chum Chum then announces the show is over, and that everyone should strike the set. A disappointed Kyle thinks the trick should be child's play as he studied at Milkweed. He approaches Fanboy, thinking he should wash the crusty scarves, and greets him by his magician name, as Fanboy wouldn't respond when Kyle called him by his real name. Kyle tries to ask Fanboy to tell him more about the trick, but Chum Chum is striking the set and Kyle and Fanboy have to move somewhere else. Kyle walks with Fanboy and says he might wanna learn the secret, then he'll tell him. Kyle gets blocked however, by mirrors, smoke, and an invisible lady. He finally returns to Fanboy and listens for the secret, but Fanboy can't tell him as good magicians never reveal secrets as it is the Magician's Code. Kyle tells Fanboy that the trick is for old gray-bearded fuddy-duddies, and not for them as they're the young generation. Fanboy does not want to tell the secret, making Kyle disgruntled. He tells Fanboy some of his secrets, and Fanboy stayed for a whole lot of them. After blabbing the secrets out, Kyle asks Fanboy if he would tell him the ring trick secret now, but Fanboy declines once more. Meanwhile, it was revealed the magic kit that Fanboy and Chum Chum have was traded for their lunch, and Chum Chum was hungry. He says they should eat the rice from the rice trick, but they open it to reveal Kyle crammed in the box and teething on the rings. Annoyed, Fanboy starts to carry Kyle out as once again, magicians never reveal their secrets. Kyle tells them no one said they can't trade their secrets for a magic wand, and he starts waving his wand back and fourth, which hypnotizes Fanboy and Chum Chum as their eyes dilate and they sway with the wand as if they're snake-charmed. Kyle tells them to teach them the trick so he can give them the wand, and as Fanboy was about to grab it, he snaps out of his trance, uncertain as he thinks the wand is a skinny flashlight. Kyle complains that the wand can do many things, even make the earth bubble with molten lava. Fanboy finally agrees and grabs the wand, only to get somewhat pained by a light fog that it fires, while Kyle yells to Fanboy to tell the secret. At the last minute however, Chum Chum wonders why they need another pool of lava as they never use the one they already have. As a result, Fanboy declines the trade. Kyle pleads to Fanboy to tell the secret, and Fanboy thinks he's not grasping the Magician's Code. He places a handy wallet-sized copy of the ring trick in Kyle's hands, and he and Chum Chum leave to skip rocks and watch them melt. Kyle reads the note, revealing magicians can only tell secrets to their assistants. This gives Kyle another idea, he'd be someone who looks like the magician's assistant. Pleased, he lets out an evil laughter. At the park, Chum Chum and Kyle are sharing Frosty Freezy Freezes together. Chum Chum thinks Kyle invited him for a pony ride and wonders where the pony is, but soon, a griffin flies down and carries him away. Kyle yells out the only way to calm him down is to give him a sugar cube and pat him on the beak. Back at the Fanlair, Fanboy is practicing a trick where he saws himself in half in the bathtub, when he hears a knock at the door. He opens the door to reveal Chum Chum, confused as he lives here. He notices something's wrong - he's not smiling, and tickles and tosses him around. Unbeknownst to him, however, "Chum Chum" is actually Kyle in disguise, and he asks him to teach him the secret to the ring trick. Fanboy is glad to (since Chum Chum is his assistant) and gives him the rings and the instructions. Kyle-Chum Chum was about to take the rings when the real Chum Chum barges in, mad. He points out that the "Chum Chum" nearest to him is Kyle disguised as him, which makes Fanboy gasp. Kyle-Chum Chum lies and says he's the real Chum Chum, but real Chum Chum asks him the question to prove he's him; what's his favorite snack. Kyle-Chum Chum manages to answer correctly by stating Chum Chum's favorite snack is crumpets and a spot of tea. With Fanboy believing the real Chum Chum is Kyle, Chum Chum starts talking in a british accent and dances a british jig with Fanboy. The fakeness is soon ceased as Kyle turns himself back to normal and lets F&C know he'll soon be known as "Kyle the Ring-Unlinkererer...er", as he leaves, rings in hand. For a moment, Fanboy thinks he's still tricked, but remembers just as they jump on the roof and chase Kyle around. F&C catch Kyle on the roof stating there's no way off, But Kyle has an escape plan of his own: summon a griffin to fly him out of sight to safety so he can learn the trick all to himself. The griffin, however, does not carry Kyle away, she just plays with F&C, licking Chum Chum (who says her name is Betty) and receiving a treat from Fanboy. A confused Kyle states he should've traded Chum Chum for a hydra when he had the chance. The griffin swats the instructions and rings out of Kyle's hands, and Kyle jumps off the roof to catch them. Unfortunately, he is over the lava pit when he catches the rings, and Fanboy starts to pull him up just as he was about to fall into it. Kyle says he'd rather fall in the lave than learn the ring trick, which leads Fanboy to saying it's crazy. He suddenly finally reveals the secret: rotate your wrist 1/4 turn and gently pull. Kyle's eyes suddenly light up, and he follows the trick exactly as he's told. Beaming, Kyle exclaims he truly is the lord of the rings, but suddenly hits the lava pit. The griffin flies down and rescues him, and a hurt and excited at once Kyle shouts that her talons are digging into his burns. As F&C watch him fly out of sight, Fanboy states Kyle's a good guy and all, but doesn't think magic is his thing. Using the remaining ring, he makes himself and Chum Chum disappear like magic. Transcript Songs *''Fish and Chips'' Gallery Trivia *This is the first episode where Fanboy and Kyle interact frequently. *Fanboy is revealed to be a magician. His alter ego is also called "The Great Fantini". *It's shown in this episode - where Kyle uses his wand to convince the boys into trading the rings for his wand while making their bodies sway along with it - that he is a master hypnotist. *The scene where Fanboy grabs Kyle's cheeks saying "it's the magician's code" is removed in some regions, due to the fact that grabbing someone's cheeks is a little abusive for children. *In real life, if Kyle fell into a lava pit, he could have died. *"Oh, poo" is said twice in this episode, once by Chum Chum, and again by Kyle. *The events of this episode were later mentioned in "Present Not Accounted For". *Kyle's eyebrows are under his bangs for most of the episode. The only times his eyebrows are visible over his bangs are when he's applauding sarcastically at Fanboy's scarf trick, and when he reveals his Chum Chum disguise. *At the end of this episode, Fanboy infers that magic isn't Kyle's thing. He isn't referring to wizard magic, he's actually talking about magician's magic. *This episode reveals four secrets about Kyle: *#He can't sleep without his teddy bear. *#His braces whistle when he breathes through them. *#He can chew his toenails. *#He farts up fairies when he gets real anxious. *The term "ring trick" is said a total of eight times in the episode. *Kyle breaks the fourth wall in this episode, by telling the audience what he'll do after he reads the note. *Much of this episode featured Kyle's antagonistic side. *Kyle said Chum Chum's name for the first time, though he is technically disguised as him when that happens. He says Chum Chum's name as himself for the first time in "Tooth or Scare". *It's revealed that Kyle can squeeze into tight places. *First time Kyle learns a magician's magic trick. *First episode in which Chum Chum is seen drinking Frosty Freezy Freeze with someone other than Fanboy. Also, Kyle is shown drinking Frosty Freezy Freeze for the first time. Continuity *Fourth episode to focus entirely on Kyle. The first three were "Wizboy", "Chicken Pox", and "Sigmund the Sorcerer". *Second episode where Kyle laughs mainically. The first was in "Wizboy". *Third time a griffin shows up ("Wizboy", "Sigmund the Sorcerer"). *This is the seventeenth time the title of the episode is said. *The Frosty Bus makes another appearance. *Kyle uses his teddy bear from "Night Morning" in his secret that he can't sleep without it. Its name is also revealed to be Admiral Fluffington. *Second time Fanboy mistakes Kyle's wand for something else ("Chicken Pox"). *Chum Chum and later, Kyle, get carried away on the griffin like in "Wizboy". In fact, this is the second time Kyle flew away on the griffin at the end. Goofs *In real life, it's impossible to carry someone under one arm. *How can Kyle be pulled out of the lava pit when he falls in without a singe? *When Kyle says "A magic wand?" his mouth doesn't move. *After Kyle finishes talking after he reads the note, he begins mainical-laughing. While he laughs, he is still holding the note, but when he throws up his arms while the camera zooms out, he drops the note and it is completely out of sight for the rest of the scene. *When F&C start swaying along with Kyle's wand, they sway to their right, but in the next shot they are already swaying to their left. *For some reason, cable listings mistakenly list this episode along with "The Great Bicycle Mystery" when "Norse Code" airs. *When Chum Chum interrupts Fanboy saying they never use the lava pit they already have, the light fog goes away BEFORE Fanboy lets go of the wand. *At 5:18 when we see Kyle in the box, the rings are connected, but when Fanboy takes the rings back at 5:24 the rings suddenly disconnect themselves. *At 7:04 when the park appears, Kyle is sitting on the jungle gym, but when he watches Chum Chum fly away on the griffin at 7:19, he is standing up. *In the close-up of Kyle running with the rings on the roof, his left eye appears to shift out a bit. *When Kyle starts charming Fanboy and Chum Chum with his wand as the camera zooms in on them, Chum Chum's hair moves as his body sways. But when the camera turns around to show Kyle, Chum Chum's hair isn't moving. Also at the same time, Fanboy and Chum Chum's eyes get big while they sway along with the wand, but when Kyle thrusts the wand forward to Fanboy and he reaches out for it, his eyes are immediately back to their normal size, despite that he is still charmed by the wand.﻿ *When Kyle sarcastically applauds on Fanboy's scarf trick, his right eyebrow goes over his bangs, yet when he turns his head it goes back under. His eyebrows stay under his bangs for the rest of the episode. *The wand doesn't have a color effect when the light fog is in action. *Wouldn't Fanboy recognize Kyle as Chum Chum by his visible braced teeth and voice? *When Kyle is about to follow the ring trick's secret, his back left tooth is slightly going through his lower lip. *When we see Kyle trying to pry the rings apart in the box, part of the ring can be seen passing through his upper gum. *It's illegal to impersonate somebody, unless it's Halloween, a costume party, filming a biographical movie or related media like a school play or historical-fiction, or the person you impersonate is the victim of a case. This is called Identity Theft. *While Kyle is drinking his Frosty Freezy Freeze, the drinking sound still plays when he takes a break in between sips. *While Kyle is being carried out the Fanlair his feet are on Chum Chum's head for support, but when Kyle is going to release himself, his feet are not on Chum Chum's head. Allusions *'The Lord of the Rings' - The title. Kyle also says the name when he is falling into the lava after learning the trick. The light fog also makes a reference. *The way Kyle swayed his wand back and forth slowly followed by Fanboy and Chum Chum swaying along with it is similar to that of a snake charmer. *'Smoke and Mirrors' - When Kyle is disturbed by the mirror and smoke, it's a reference to the idiom "Smoke and Mirrors", meaning that you're fooled. *'Rolie Polie Olie' - Kyle's teeth accidentally pop out and hop around by themselves the same way Pappy's teeth pop out and hop around by themselves on the show. *'Groucho Marx' - When Kyle tells Fanboy he wants to know the secret, he waggles his eyebrow similar in the matter of Groucho Marx, along with similar music playing in the background. *'Twilight' - When Kyle says "I'd rather plummet to my demise than go on without knowing how to do that ring trick!" this is a play on a line by Bella when she first meets Edward: "I'd rather die than to stay away from you." *'Cars 2' - When Fanboy and Chum Chum chase after Kyle on the roof, it is similar to when Finn McMissle and Holly Shiftwell chase after Professor Z in London. *'The Adventures of Tintin' - The way the billboard letters are is similar to the show and 2011 movie's letters. *'The Wiggles Movie' - The ring trick that Fanboy does is similar to the trick that Wally the Great does at the Magic Club Competition in the film. Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Jeff Bennett as Dollarnator, Elf Fairy Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Kyle